darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
LEAVE CADE CALRAYN ALONE LEAVE CADE CALRAYN ALONE OR I WILL SEND A FOUL OOMPA LOOMA TO EXECUTE MY WRATH ON YOU!! wtf? Darthipedia? Re: User:talk Madclaw #Thank you for your kind words sir, we take great pride into making this wiki as pointless as we can. #If you do by any remote chance manage to have this wiki deleted Glen Schmidlapp will buy you a parakeet. #Are you a girl? #If you are a girl can aforementioned Glen Schmidlapp blow his nose in your vaginaflaps? #There is no 5 Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Welcome ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. OH NO! Cade is really taking this personal, he nominated the Dark Ressurection article for deletion http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Trash_compactor/Dark_Resurrection and since you're blockeed you can't even vote to save it. Luckily I swooped in and made a back-up of the page here http://darthipedia.com/wiki/Dark_Ressurection Hope that helps. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi a/s/l, please? Darth Muscare 03:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Age, sex, location, please. I've recently contracted a bout of malaria and I developed a severely runny nose. I'd like to know your age, sex and location before I proceed with my next question. Darth Muscare 00:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. That will do, I suppose. I'll make an exception for you. I believe the next logical step in our future would be for you to join the wonderful world of the Darthipedia IRC. Just click the link, enter your username, and type #darthipedia for the channel. I look forward to the introductory hazing. I'll see you there. Darth Muscare 01:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Because I have further questions relating to my runny nose, Madclaw, Wookieepedia, and Cade Calryn that I'd like to ask you about. If you'd prefer, we could always use Tinychat instead of IRC. Darth Muscare 01:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC)|200px]] I believe that Darrth Muscare is this person hence the heads up. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) IRC is for Ragers Hello Kaitlyn, it's Edward again. I need to speak to you on the IRC again asap. It's of critical importance. Buh-bye for now. Darth Muscare 21:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Could you please come on at the soonest opportunity? It's important that I speak with you. Darth Muscare 02:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re Darth Muscare Ohai Kaitlyn, as much as I'd like to ban that fetus-mongering pederast Darth Muscare to the depts of wikihell I simply cannot do so on your word alone, If you would be so kind as to provide me with actual proof (i.e. links to the other wiki's he's stalking you and maybe logs of IRC conversations ) I would have more substantial grounds for punishment. Please let me know what you can find. Regards Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Taco Supreme they're fucking delicious :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 06:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Also please do not remove messages from talkpagees, as they are meant for public record. Thank you :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Bob the Builder can't sing :/ Firstly, that "code thing" that you speak of is called a captcha and I have no control over that. It's a globally-used feature that's used across all of Wikia, including on Villains Wiki, Vagabond Wiki, Toriko Wiki, and even One Piece Encyclopedia. Secondly, I can provide you with the real, interesting conversations on the IRC. It's just important that you sign on at your nearest convenience. Thirdly, Madclaw is the reason I want you to sign on the IRC. I'll discuss it more when you arrive. Darth Muscare 06:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC)